Contested Territory/Strategies
This page contains strategies and tips for Contested Territory. __TOC__ Tips *Plan for the late game. Use Banana Farms, and use Monkey Villages. Remember that in CT, the bloon rushes aren't hard in the early rounds, especially for experienced players, making farming a profitable strategy for late game. Mass as much farms as you can during round 1-17, but don't forget to have ceramic popping power and be ready to fend off MOABs in round 18-21 which is where they first appear. *Be ready for camo leads on rounds 15-17 ish *Watch out for random ceramics (I played a CT on my second city where five ceramics got loose on round 10), but those can be easily countered with 3/2 or 4/2 Ninja set on "strong". *It can be very useful to sell 1-3 3/0 farms to get a Banana Research Facility (BRF). **But players are still advised to include multiple BRFs in their defense set-ups. (This is the best way to gain Max Temples and level 36-40 cities can have up to 6 of them) *If the terrain forbids the use of farms, use Supply Drops with High Energy Beacon if your city is highly leveled, or else it would be very hard to pull it off. Click here to see a sniper farm demonstration by YouTuber ISAB. Snipers can be utilized by using Supply Drop Farming, which its purpose is to lengthen rounds to provide more opportunities for Snipers to send Supply Drops. You can also use the Bloon Trap, particularly useful source of income in the early game. * As of 14/10/14 and on mobile, you can also use Bloon Traps, which is much cheaper than Supply Drops in-game. ** Though in late game, as each pop worth less money, Bloon Traps lose their effectiveness. So it's advised to sell them by round 20-25 to either invest them in farms or defence. Do not do this on mobile - bloon traps are more useful in mobile. *Be as efficient as possible with temples. As you do not get back sacrificed towers, it is best to use as few towers as possible in sacrifices and make sure you do not sacrifice towers that may be very helpful later on. *Abilities can be more useful than the alternative path. For example, Pop and Awe's stunning ability can save you from lots of BFBs or MOABs, but The Big One is ineffective against MOAB classes. **Sell and rebuy abilities if you have to. This is especially useful for Pop and Awe, Ground Zero, and Spike Storm. *Don't be scared of losing a few lives, or even all but one life. The Spike Factory + Farm strategy is useful for good income. Although early rushes will hurt you, they won't end your game, and the money in the late game more than makes up for it. **Remember, CT is the freeplay mode of Monkey City and as always, the 2 only ways to end freeplay mode are to quit or lose all your lives. *Watch out for DDTs. They first appear on rounds 30-33, with lots more later on. Some even appear at the beginning of certain rounds and will try to rush you in large numbers. Make sure to get some DDT popping towers beforehand, like a Spectre supported by a 2/3 Monkey Village. **The Sabotage Supply Line ability of the x/4 ninja is very effective against DDTs and MOAB class bloons in generally by slowing them down to half speed at a low cost. The Pop and Awe ability is also very effective as the ability can stall all DDTs on screen for 5 full seconds, giving your towers plenty of time to damage them. **On mobile, DDTs can spawn starting on round 24, but in the later rounds they are replaced entirely by ZOMGs. *Don't be afraid to use Bloonstones. A well-timed Monkey Boost costs 5 ( 10 on mobile), but winning the territory gives you 50 (25 on mobile). *Collect your money if you hold it. Contested Territories are a very good source of income because they don't have a maximum capacity, unlike Banana Farms (in your city). They also give faster income than farms. **If you lose control of the CT to either the bloons, another player, or by the contested territory fail glitch, all city cash that were in stock beforehand will be lost, so players should collect it frequently if they are competing against worthy opponents or the glitch. *Lag will likely become common in the later rounds, so be careful or your Flash Player, computer, or app can crash, ending and losing all of your progress of your CT track session! **On flash, reloading your browser, clearing your browser cache, or rebooting your computer prior to starting may help prevent lag. If it fails, use a high-end computer. **On mobile, you will only be able to get to round ~45 on a device with low memory like iPhone or Android. The only workaround is to play using a high memory device like an iPad. *Start a round on normal speed instead of fast forward so DDTs don't surprise you and run through your spike factories, wait until there's a decent amount of spikes, don't forget to use sabotage supply lines. Strategies Medium level adaptive strategy by EPICI *Start with a farm and spike factory. *Be as greedy as possible with your farms, if you lose, restart and redirect money to the spike factory. *At some point you will have a 2/0 farm and 2/2 spike factory, which should be good for the first several rounds. *Get 3/0 farm or another 2/0 farm after. *Get a 0/0 village and a ninja. If there are lots of leads get a 2/3 or 3/2 boomerang. *Get ninja to 4/2 if you have the upgrade. Otherwise, get it to 3/2. *Get more farms as high as you can, and at the same time get MOAB Maulers. *Optimally somewhere between round 30-40 you should have a village at 2/3 (for DDTs) all bombs placed as 2/3, multiple 4/2 ninjas (3/2 if you don't have the upgrade yet), all spike factories placed (optimally 2/3) and all farms at max level. *What you get next to add to your defense is up to you. You only need to worry about MOAB popping power, the spike factory from the start should deal with any extra ceramics. Get a 3/2 ice tower if you are worried about bloon popping power. *strategy_with_no_temple by a 25LV player Random's Strategy (No temple required, middle level) *I start kind of normal, with a 0/0 spike factory and a farm, 1/0. A simple way to mop up early rushes is a 3/0 engineer placed on Strong, and then adding a 2/3 Boomerang to clear up any rushes. *Add more farms (I cap it at 4 with BRFs, but go up as high as you want if you don't have BRF), and upgrade it to 2/0. Add a Monkey Village around your defense, upgrade it to 1/0, collect farms money, and build another spike factory in the radius of the village (which should now be 1/1). Use a ROF to mop up any bloons that might rush through. *Upgrade the spike factory to 1/2. At around round 17, build a MOAB mauler and upgrade one of the farms to Banana Republic. Save money for your BRF if possible, *Continue to build MOAB Maulers and start working towards more BRFs. Make sure you get your MIB before Round 30 to counter DDTs. Add some backline defenses, including glue hose, ice shards/Arctic wind, Bloonjitsu, etc. to counter the ceramics spawning out of the MOAB class bloons. *Work your way to MOAB Assassins (on strong to kill ZOMGs) and get some more spike factories to do faster damage. By this time, if you can, you should get a Spectre or Ground Zero (within MIB radius) to counter the DDTs. *Get your spike factories to 4/2 or 1/3 if you don't have spiked mines. Build a Super Monkey just for kicks, it won't do a whole lot of damage to the ZOMGs but can end MOABs and BFBs. *Good luck! Anonymous strategy *Be sure to use 3, for this will let you can get a Bloon trap on R3. *Be sure to collect the trap as much as possible. *Build more traps, 2~3 is enough (for defending, build a 3-2 spactory! if you failed here, build 3~6 triple darts) *At R17~R30ish, build a super wide funnel for early MOAB-class. *At R30 and past, build spectres and/or apache dartships, spike storms, or MOAB maulers for ZOMGs. *Keep playing, place all your monkeys, your trap(s) can gain 20000$ per round. *Tested and survived 65+ rounds, if useless, try wait for a good map or change the order of tower-placing. Mobile strategy by TCreopargh * Preparations: build all Sniper monkeys, Bloonchippers, Super Monkeys and Monkey Engineers buildings available. * Start with one crate, then place a Ninja Monkey and upgrade it to 3/2, remember not to place it too close to the entrance. For rivers and lakes, place a 3-2 Monkey Buccaneer instead. * Place a Monkey Apprentice in front of the ninja. In 5 rounds you can upgrade it to 2/2. * Place a Monkey Engineer near the beginning of the track. Don't make its range cover another part of the track to make traps catch bloons easily. For rivers, use Banana Farms for income. * Once you have enough money, upgrade the engineer to 3/1 then 4/1. Do not upgrade it to x/2. Tap on the trap once it's full. If you lost a few bloons, upgrade the ninja to 4/2. * Add more 4/1 engineers until all of them are placed, place all of them near the beginning of the track, By round 17, upgrade the ninja to 4/2. By round 20, place a 4/2 Bloonchipper near your engineers. * If you have enough money, place a Monkey Village in an empty space and add 2-4 Sniper Monkeys around it and use their abilities once they are ready. Upgrade the village to 4-2 if possible. When the first BFB appears, place a 3-2 Super Monkey.(2-3 if you have researched Technological Terror) * Add more Snipers and Super Monkeys in the next few rounds, Place a 4-2 Ice Monkey on a suitable place and add 4-2 Tack Shooters or 4-2 Boomerang Throwers near it to deal with bloons released by MOABs. For lakes, place the Super Monkey early and use 2-4 Monkey Subs to deal with ZOMGs. * If you've researched Temple Of The Monkey God, around round 45 you should have 300,000 money. That's enough for a strong Temple. Build it in a suitable place. * You can use 2-4 Monkey Engineers to make your temples attack faster. Try monkey boosts to make them attack incredibly fast! Note: The game will be very likely to crash and glitches will be more often in the mobile version late-game. On round 60, fps will be very low even on good devices. So if you have no tough competitors, stop your game around round 60. If you go higher, the game may stop and lose your progress so you must play it again. Snowpanther's strategy *Start by getting a 3/2 spike factory. *Then get a mortar and upgrade it to 2/3. *Later get an ice monkey and upgrade it to 2/3. *Then get a 2/3 bomb tower. *After that get a 3/2 glue gunner, and a 3/1 ace. *When MOABs begin to come, sell the glue and ice tower and buy a 3/1 bomb tower. Anonymous strategy *Start with ninjas and apprentices. *Get some 0/2 or 2/2 bomb towers. *Keep upgrading these towers. *Eventually, get a 3/2 ice tower near the end of the track. *Sell all the ninjas and apprentices and get a 2/3 village supporting the ice tower. *Make more and more bombs, and get them to 2/3. *Make sure you have many banana farms. *If you have extra money, get more MOAB-class poppers like MOAB assassins and 2/3 Spike Factories. Strategy by stijnswag (for lvl 21 and higher) *Start with a 2/1 glue gunner at the start set to strong and a 0/0 spike at the end and get a banana farm. *Once you upgrade the banana farm to 2/0 upgrade you spike factory to 1/0. *Buy another farm and upgrade it to 1/0 and then upgarde your glue gunner to 2/2. *Keep getting farms untill ceramics show up buy a 1/2 sniper set to strong and an 1/1 ice tower near the glue gunner if that happens. *At round 16 you should save your money to buy a 4/* bloon chipper. *If you have 4/* farm unlocked you can use the banana glitch that makes BRF drop 13 crates instead of 5 if you start the round with a 3/* farm and upgrade it once you start the round you could keep doing this if you have auto-start off and keep reselling your BRF's *Upgrade your glue gunner to 3/2 and your spike factory to 2/2 when you feel like it. *When multiple bfb's come get another 4/* bloonchipper. *Get as much bloonchipper as possible and the you should pick some spot at the end of the track where you can place all your 2/3 spike factories, also place an 3/2 ice tower and a few 3/2 glue gunners. Which will make the bloons slower than the moabs which makes it more efficient for killing moab-class. *After that place all you should place all your bomb towers somewhere between the spike factories and the bloonchipper and upgrade them to at least 2/3 *With your remaing money buy 2/3 ice towers between the spikefactories for easier clearing of bloons and moab class and if you unlocked absolute zero use that to slow down the zomg's *Place */4 tack shooters close to the track near the spike factories and use them when bloons are getting too far (the abillity when placed close to moab class can kill them very easilly and another one can be used to clear most of the ceramics) With this strategy I managed to get to round 57 but I had to stop because of all the lag Past weeks Category:Strategies Category:Bloons Monkey City